Inori Yamabuki
Inori Yamabuki is a main character in Fresh Pretty Cure. Appearance Inori has short, ginger colored hair and orange eyes. Her hair is worn loose with a small amount pulled into a side-tail on the right of her head, held with a yellow bow or a scrunchy with teal beads. Sometimes she will switch to a large yellow bow for special occasions, such as her dance performance with Love, Miki and Setsuna in the last episode. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a pale yellow shirt beneath a pale orange blouse that has dark green ribbon around the collar. Along with a pale blue skirt that has a single white line around the hem, brown loafers, and dark blue knee-socks. Her school uniform consists of a pale yellow jacket with four brown buttons and brown and white striped sleeves by her wrists, a brown popped collar with a green stripe on it along with a green bow in the middle, worn over a white undershirt. She wears a brown skirt with brown shoes over long dark green socks. For dance practice, she is seen wearing a soft yellow sweat jacket with white and orange sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped orange and white patterns. Under her sweat shirt, she wears a white shirt with a yellow collar. She wears a yellow skirt with black short pants under it. Her orange sneakers are worn with long white socks. As Cure Pine, her eyes and hair brighten in color to gold with a faint orange tint. Her hair turns curly and lengthens slightly, with her ponytail held with a large orange bow that has a yellow heart in the middle to match. She gains orange upside-down heart earrings and a matching choker for her neck. Pine wears a golden dress with pale yellow going down the center to match the material on top of her chest and wing-like sleeves with an orange ribbon going down the middle to match the trim. On the left side of the chest is a four-color clover, while the skirt has two pale yellow ruffled petticoat layers. Her linkrun is worn on the left hip. She gains puffy gold wrist accessories and a pair of orange and gold boots with slightly longer dark red socks. Personality Inori is calm and gentle, with a quiet personality that stands out from the passionate Love, and social Miki. She is smart but can lack common sense some of the time and just goes with the flow in times of doubt. However, she is also quick-witted and nimble when focused. She is shy and very protective of those she cares for, and is also kind and would rather avoid disputes at all costs. She loves animals. Deep down, Inori suffers from low self-esteem. While aware of her desire to improve, she is also reserved to the point of feeling embarrassed or worried over how she may look in front of others. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Fanmade English-named characters Category:Heart-themed characters